NekoNingen Love Love
by may10baby
Summary: Naruto finds at cat on his door step and, due to his big, kitty/foxy loving heart, takes him in. Naturally this cat would be affectionate to his loving master, but do cats normally climb into their beds! And in their shorts! Sasunaru ItaKyuu SasoDei etc.


May: Whoo! Lolz. Time for a Collaboration story with GaaraFan100, let's go summary~!

Summary- Naruto finds at cat on his door step and, due to his big, kitty/foxy loving heart, takes him in. Naturally this cat would be affectionate to his loving master, but do cats normally climb into their beds?! And in their shorts?! Warning Neko!Sasuke, Human!Naruto, Fox!Kyuubi, Weasel!Itachi, Sasunaru, ItaKyuu.

Naruto: 15

Sasuke: 15

Kyuubi: 17

Itachi: 21 (Ita you pedo)

* * *

Naruto groaned, shifting slightly on his bed, trying to get of the insistent pawing at his face.

"Kyuu, knock it off!" he whined, turning over on his comforter. The red fox sat back, closing it eyes calmly, an angry tick mark throbbing on it's head…

_Swipe!_

"Itai~!" Naruto wailed, snapping up in his bed, tenderly touching the scratch his not-so-tame fox gave him across the nose. "What?! What do you want?!"

Kyuubi lifted a brow, as to say, 'you idiot' before dropping off the bed with a graceful flump and walking out of the bedroom. Naruto grumbled something, glancing at the clock.

12:47 am.

"…_Kyuubi…"_ the fox ignored the menacing aura around the teen, and continued to scratch at the front door. Naruto rolled his eyes. "You have to go?" he snorted.

Kyuubi chomped down on Naruto ankle in punishment. Naruto yelped in pain, cursing he yanked open the door.

"There! You…go…?" he stared at the sight that met his eyes.

Two black animals, a cat, a kitten really, and a weasel sat on his doorstep.

"The hell?" Naruto watched as Kyuubi licked the muzzle of the black weasel, the creature's eyes shining eerily red, before trotting over to the black kitten and nudging it into the doorway. "I repeat, the hell?"

Naruto swore he could see Kyuubi roll his eyes. Naruto frowned, staring down into the large, blue-black orbs the kitten possessed. His heart began to melt.

"Aww! You're so cute~!" Naruto squealed, yes squealed, picking the kitten up and cuddling it adoringly, stroking the silky, surprisingly clean, midnight black fur. "So fluffy and soft!" Naruto cooed, stroking the purring kitten, who was obliviously enjoying the attention, before turning to examine the weasel.

Just as clean, the weasel stared up at him with dark, red eyes. Naruto blinked in surprise when the weasel slipped in past him effortlessly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just a second here!" Naruto protested. "Adorable, helpless kittens and evil, creepy weasels are two different stories!" he cried, trying to nudge a very annoyed weasel back out the door with his foot "I can't afford that much pet food, dammit Kyuubi!" he growled when the fox bit his pants leg, dragging his foot back.

Watching the trio struggle, the kitten rolled it eyes, biting on Naruto's neck, accomplishing two of its missions effortlessly.

"Itai~!" Naruto whined, falling back in shock before holding the kitten up at arm's length. "What, you're on his side?" he grumbled, watching as the weasel walked in.

Naruto swore to god the weasel smirked at him right then and there.

"…Fine. Sleep here! See if I care! But I swear to god, if I find any "presents" tomorrow morning the pain will be brought!" he warned. He glanced down at the kitten when he felt it pawing at his chest.

"Myah~?" the kitten mewled, staring at Naruto with big, black eyes. Naruto squealed, cuddling the kitten in delight.

"Aw…do you wanna sleep with me? It'd be scary with the mean foxy and weasel out too, huh? Come on, let's go!" Naruto baby-talked, carrying the mewing kitten to his room.

Kyuubi and his weasel buddy both rolled their eyes.

* * *

Finally the idiot was asleep, "cute" did not suit Uchiha Sasuke, and despite Kyuubi's advice, he couldn't wait to fuck the completely submissive blonde boy next to him. Slowly, agilely, he morphed into his true form, human enough, but with the ears and tail of an animal. With no clothing by the way.

Sasuke licked his lips in excitement, leaning over his soon to be lover in anticipation, slowly running his tongue over the blonde's whiskered cheeks. He shuddered in delight.

So. Fucking. Good.

Straddling the blonde underneath him, he rocked his hips into Naruto's, earning a wave of pleasure. Sasuke dug his fingers into the pillow Naruto's head rested on, rocking his hips back and forth, eagerly rubbing against the rough material of the blonde's nightwear.

Naruto shifted on his bed, somewhere in his subconscious, his mind was telling him something was wrong, but his body was always so slow to wake up.

Well, except one part…

With a soft moan, his cock stirred and soon the blonde was writhing underneath Sasuke, said Uchiha panting roughly.

"Nnn..?" Naruto whimpered, rubbing at his eyes, why was his body acting like this?

Sasuke cursed, quickly morphing back in his degrading kitten form. Naruto blinked open his eyes and noticed two things.

1) he was very, very hard. Something a cold shower couldn't cure.

2) the kitten was on top of him

"E-Eep!" Naruto squeaked, pushing the kitten off of his body. "U-um, okay, outside for you tonight!" he stuttered, scooping up Sasuke and running over to his door and tossing the kitten outside before slamming the door shut. He walked back over to his bed and sat down, eyeing his erection before sighing and stroking himself softly. "Ohhh…" he whispered, pumping his dick slowly, before rapidly speeding up. "T-That…! Sasuke!" he cried, coming quickly. He panted in the aftermath, wondering who the hell Sasuke was…

…and why was his neck throbbing weirdly…?

* * *

"Kyuu…" Itachi groaned, in his almost human form, grinding his erection into the whimpering human-like fox boy underneath him.

"Ah...hah! Ita~!" Kyuubi whined, pulling the man closer "So..! Kyah!" he cried, cuming onto the older man's stomach. Itachi groaned deeply, spilling his essence over the red head's nether regions.

Kyuubi blushed, squirming uncomfortably. Itachi grinned wolfishly (or weaselly) at him before proceeding to clean his mate up.

Causing another problem to stir.

"Ita! That isn't going to help!" Kyuubi whined, gripping the brunette's gorgeous hair in an attempt to pull him away. His fingers twitched and his breath hitched as Itachi began to suck on his inner thigh. "Ita!" Kyuubi whined, squeaking when Sasuke stomped in the room, looking displeased. "Itachi! Your brother!" Kyuubi hissed, pleasure forgotten as he yanked the brunette roughly on the hair.

Itachi grunted, before he let Kyuubi yank his body up to use as a make-shift blanket.

"I'm going out." Sasuke snapped, shifting into his kitten form.

"Don't get run over." Itachi replied dryly, while Kyuubi sputtered things like, 'getting a room' and 'no sex until Sasuke's done with Naru' and such.

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke snapped, walking out the front door and closing it silently behind him. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Okay, he's gone. Now, to the best par-"

"No! He'll come back! And I hear Naruto!" And that's how he found Fox form Kyuubi underneath him whining. He growled, morphing into his weasel form and pouncing on the fox, though the size difference was hilarious in Kyuubi's opinion (1), who swatted Itachi away with a tail.

"Death!" Itachi hissed, clawing at Kyuubi's haunches, the kistune growled, pinning Itachi down and grinning at him as much as a fox can.

Itachi was about to morph back and teach his bitch a lesson when;

"Kyuubi! Knock that off!" Naruto ordered lamely, heading for the bathroom.

* * *

Naruto panted, slumping to the ground in pain, gripping his neck tightly.

"Ahh…" he hissed, managing to stand up and lean heavily against the door of the bathroom.

Outside, Kyuubi and Itachi listened to the blondes pained whimpers and cries.

"Oh no, he's only a human! I knew he couldn't take it!" Kyuubi wailed as when Naruto gave a particularly loud scream. Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shh, he'll hear you, besides, transfigurations never go smoothly…" Itachi stated matter-of-factly. "Yours wasn't too pretty…"

"This is even worse! At least you were nice enough to rape me before biting me, if Sasuke doesn't mate with Naruto before things get too bad then…!"

"Well, let's hope my baby brother is quick on his feet…" Itachi muttered, turning to look outside the window, searching for the quarter moon.

* * *

May: -throws pen and paper at Gaarafan100- Let's go! And review us both if you can~


End file.
